Hiccups
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Hanna gets the hiccups while taking her English test, so she leaves the room to get a drink in the hallway. It's there that she runs into Caleb, and all he wants to do is talk...about Jenna. Harmless, right? - Hanna/Caleb oneshot - Please read and review!


**A/N: Second PLL fic! Thanks to all who reviewed the first one, **_**Your Eyes**_**. So, if you haven't read/reviewed that one, please do! :) So, this is Hanna/Caleb because they're my second favorite couple... Aria/Ezra being my first! This idea came from an incident that happened in my own English class. One guy got the hiccups during our test and I wanted to rip my hair out! D: Anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...or hiccups. :P**

* * *

The room was quiet as the students were taking their test. The only sounds were pens scratching across paper to write their essays with haste. Hanna Marin was among them and she was currently biting on the end of her pen in frustration. Her mind had gone blank, making her unable to finish her almost completed essay. She lifted her head up in hopes of bringing the thought back.

Hanna's eyes happened to land on her English teacher, who was intently staring at Aria. Hanna turned her head to look at her best friend, but she was engaged into her own work and completely oblivious to her secret love's gaze. It amazed Hanna at how easily they kept it hidden, and she secretly wanted details... She thought the whole relationship was _hot_ but wasn't 'allowed' to say that out loud because Aria would freak out.

She was ripped from her daydream when Mr. Fitz spoke, "Eyes on your paper, Miss Marin."

"Sorry," she apologized, and he responded with a nod. Hanna sighed and looked back at the words she had written.

_This is so boring..._she thought. _I need an excuse to get out of class, but what?_

_Hiccup!_

Hanna was surprised when her body jolted slightly. _That was random._ Seconds later, another noise slipped from her mouth unexpectedly.

Several heads turned to find the source of the noise, so she ducked her head closer to her desk in attempt to hide it.

_HICCUP!_

Mr. Fitz cleared his throat. "Hanna, do you need a drink?"

Hanna nodded dumbly. As she stood, she blushed at the looks plastered across her friends' faces. Emily smiled, obviously out of sympathy; Aria's eyebrows were raised and a playful smirk crossed her lips; and Spencer was plainly trying to control her laughter.

Hanna made her way to the door quietly, hoping to not draw any more attention to herself. She exited the classroom, letting out a quiet breath of relief when successfully free. _That wasn't exactly what I was planning on, but it will work... I'm out of class!_

Hanna began walking toward the water fountain down the hall, while her hiccups continued. When she reached it, Hanna lowered her head and pressed the button to get a drink. However, before her lips met the water, she heard her name.

"Hanna," a low voice said from behind her.

She jumped what felt like ten feet in the air and let a shriek escape her lips. With a hand on her chest, Hanna felt her heartbeat flying exceptionally fast, and then she turned around.

There stood the _last_ person she wanted to see.

"Caleb," she greeted.

"Hanna," he repeated a lot softer this time.

Her face suddenly revealed anger. "You scared me to death! And why aren't you in class?" Hanna scorned.

"I could ask you the same thing, Princess," Caleb replied smoothly, going back to his old nickname for her.

Hanna ignored it though. "What do you want?"

"To talk about Jenna."

"No," she sneered.

"Just hear me out," he practically begged.

Hanna huffed. "I'm listening, but make it fast."

"Okay, yes, I was working for Jenna, but it's not what you think..."

"What is it then? Tell me, Caleb, why did you spy on me?" Hanna questioned.

"It's like I said, I needed the cash. But what she was asking for was out of line!" Caleb answered.

Hanna raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "What exactly did she want?"

"I can't tell you." He averted his eyes around the empty hallway to avoid hers.

She rolled her eyes. "See! That's what bothers me! You say you care for me, but you keep secrets from me!"

"Don't give me that shit, Hanna! We both know you have secrets that you haven't told me. You and your 'gal pals' are nothing but lairs!"

Before he had a chance to move, she brought her hand up and slapped him across the cheek. Caleb hissed at the sting, but he kept his composure. When he looked back to Hanna, her eyes were full of tears.

"You keep my friends out of this!" she screamed with a shaky voice. "They've been nothing but support since you-you-"

The tears fell freely from her eyes all at once. She attempted to wipe them away as she whispered, "I thought what we had was special...different."

"It was," he paused, then corrected, "...is."

"There's no 'is', Caleb," Hanna reminded him. "We're done."

"I told Jenna that I wanted no part in her game anymore."

Hanna said nothing as she looked at him to carry on.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "It was business at first, I told you that...but the more time we spent together..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" Hanna asked.

Caleb looked back down to her and stared into her eyes. "...the more time we spent together, the more I realized that I was falling in love with you."

Hanna's jaw dropped in shock. She had no idea that he felt for her that way! "I-I-"

Caleb brought a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. "That's why I never gave Jenna any real information, and ended things with her. That night in the woods is probably - no, it _is_ the best night I've ever had, Hanna. I don't regret it at all; you have to believe me!"

Hanna continued to remain still as she took in this news. However, she suddenly plunged herself at Caleb and brought his lips to hers. Caleb responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as she connected hers behind his neck. Caleb took a few steps back, pinning Hanna's back to a row of lockers, and deepened the kiss.

Hanna moaned into his mouth as Caleb slipped his tongue into hers. Unfortunately, he pulled away and asked, "Do you believe me? That I love you?"

Hanna nodded slowly, drowning in the deepness of his eyes. "I love you too and thank you..."

Caleb cocked his head to the side. "What for?"

"For taking away my hiccups," Hanna answered with a giggle, causing Caleb to join her.

"It was my pleasure," he said teasingly.

Hanna shivered at his warm breath against her lips. She looked to her left from the corner of her eye and spied an open janitor's closet. Smiling deviously, she pulled the side of Caleb's jacket and dragged him inside, then kicked the door shut with her fashionable heel.

Hanna Marin never thought that something as small as the hiccups could ever restore her love life, and she sure wasn't complaining...although she would probably have different feelings when she discovered that the janitor's closet locked when the door shut!

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this started out so good, but I'm tired and the ending kinda went downhill. There's a lot of dialogue, too...and I had to add a smidge of Aria/Ezra because I couldn't resist! XD I hope I did the characters justice!**

**Please review, because I'd like to know how I did! It doesn't take long to press the button and leave a few words that would make someone's day. Honestly, reviews make me smile a like a child in a candy store...or me when I'm in a candy store! :) REVIEWS ARE MY CANDY! Yummy...**

**Thanks so much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
